Na mesa com Harry & Ron
by Rapousa
Summary: SLASH, LEMON, RWHP - Nesta encantadora Fanfic o leitor poderá aprender deliciosas receitas de como degustar o melhor de Harry&Ron de diversas formas. Pegue o menu escolha seu tipo de prato e aproveite a refeição.
1. Pratos Quentes

**N/A: Se por um acaso você conheceu essa fic sob o nome:_ Veraneio, Chuva & Neblina_, me desculpe o transtorno, mas o nome era provisório e agora ele mudou para: _Na mesa com Harry & Ron_. Juro que fará sentido com o resto da fic. Se é a sua primeira vez por aqui, abunde-se e sinta-se automaticamente convidado a ler a fic :)**

* * *

**Título:** Na mesa com Harry & Ron  
**Autor:** Rapousa  
**Beta:** Mia Galvez e Condessa Oluha  
**Gênero:** Romance(?)  
**Ship:** Harry/Ron  
**Spoilers:** Nenhum, embora a fic de certa forma seja pós-RdM

**Sinopse:** Nesta encantadora Fanfic o leitor poderá aprender deliciosas receitas de como degustar o melhor de Harry&Ron de diversas formas. Pegue o menu escolha seu tipo de prato e aproveite a refeição. SLASH, LEMON, RWHP.

**Observação:** Fic participante do _Projeto Ficwriters Estações (Verão)_ e do _Projeto Fanfic100_ do _Fórum Grimmauld Place_ (Potterish)

* * *

**Capítulo 1 - Pratos Quentes**

Era um dia quente de verão, daqueles que fazem as pessoas sentirem-se como uma espécie de líquido ambulante que fica escorrendo. Um saco.

Ron odiava aquele calor, porque mesmo uma simples partida de quadribol se tornava algo árduo. E não ventava. Porcaria, custava ventar? Fechou os olhos e imaginou que uma brisa morna percorria seu rosto, afastava o suor e levantava levemente seus cabelos. Mas, o que recebeu na verdade, foi uma baforada que raspou de leve seu rosto quando Harry se sentou ao lado dele de baixo da árvore.

"Tá quente." disse de forma ranzinza, bufando novamente enquanto cruzava as pernas.

"Parece que não importa para onde fujamos essa bosta de calor não dá descanso." respondeu igualmente mal humorado. Olhou para o céu pensando ainda naquela brisa que cairia tão bem.

"Como eu queria uma cerveja amanteigada..." a voz de Harry soou quase triste, suspirante.

"Acabaram todas não é?"

"Sim, desde ontem." afastou os cabelos bagunçados da testa molhada, deixou exposta a cicatriz em forma de raio.

"Sabe o que cai bem com um tempo desses...?"

"Chuva?" perguntou Harry tolamente.

"Não." e antes de responder Ron olhou de esguelha para Harry, um sorrisinho maroto se formando em seus lábios. "Sexo, meu caro."

"O quê? Eu com você?" perguntou Harry levemente surpreso com o olhar aparentemente predador que viu no rosto de Ron, que escorregou de seu encosto no tronco da árvore e caiu direto com a cabeça na grama.

"Eu estava falando de mim e da Mione e de você e Da... Da... na verdade, estava falando mais de mim mesmo." respondeu zangado voltando a se sentar enquanto limpava a grama dos cabelos molhados de suor.

Harry riu.

"Sei lá, da forma como você falou, por um momento pareceu quase como um convite." as pontas das orelhas de Ron ficaram vermelhas, ele murmurou algo ininteligível que soou como _'Mas, que idéia!'_ ou _'Como se eu fosse fazer um convite desses... '_.

Voltaram a ficar lado a lado, em silêncio, cada um perdido em seus pensamentos.

Ron voltou a pensar na brisa. Na doce e maravilhosa brisa que poderia soprar a qualquer instante. Ele quase sentia uma hora ela teria de soprar e, quando soprasse, estaria pronto. Recebê-la-ia diretamente no rosto, deixaria arrepiar seus cabelos e por fim sorriria em uma espécie d...

"Já pensou como seria experimentar com outro cara?" perguntou Harry despertando o amigo de seu maravilhoso torpor veraneio.

"Experimentar o quê?" perguntou Ron ainda confuso, perdido que estava nas conjecturas sobre a brisa.

"Experimentar... experimentar o... o mesmo que eu experimento com a Ginny e você com a Mione."

"Ein?" perguntou encarando novamente o amigo.

"Eu só estou, estou apenas... _supondo_." disse Harry tentado parecer indiferente. Ron podia ser um pouco desligado, masviu claramente o amigo corar, ele não era idiota. Supondo, sei...

"E por que você está supondo esse tipo de coisa?" perguntou desconfiado. Realmente, o verão não fazia bem às pessoas.

"Sei lá." deu de ombros, pareceu tentar esquecer o assunto.

E Ron ficou muito feliz com isso. Tanto que voltou a se recostar na árvore e a observar o céu. Maldito sol, não havia nem uma mísera nuvem para tampá-lo um pouco.

"Mas, assim... você realmente nunca pensou em experimentar?"

Dessa vez Ron se sentou ereto, não poderia relaxar enquanto seu melhor amigo ficasse puxando tal tipo de assunto.

"Caramba Harry. Não! Eu nunca pensei. Qual o problema? Você está com um surto de personalidade e agora quer me dar uns amassos ou algo do tipo?" perguntou enfezado. "Eu não sou a Ginny para você ficar querendo agarrar por aí, nós dois só temos a mesma cor de cabelo, entendeu?"

Harry riu novamente. Uma daquelas gargalhadas leves e soltas, que se tornaram tão comuns depois que a batalha final havia acontecido.

"Você é muito feio para ser a Ginny." disse ainda entre os risos.

"Que bom que você acha isso." respondeu Ron com um resmungo.

"Mas, é que você falou sobre sexo, e eu me lembrei disso."

"Disso o quê?"

"De nunca ter experimentado muitas coisas desse gênero até hoje."

"Sexo?"

"Sexo com homens, Ron. Pelo amor de Deus, você está mais lerdo que o normal hoje!"

"Você é que está puxando esses assuntos estranhos. Eu não tenho que acompanhar a sua linha de raciocínio desvirtuada."

"Ah!" suspirou Harry com estafa. "Tá muito quente hoje. E não temos nada para fazer. Saco." jogou-se na grama desleixadamente, apoiou as mãos atrás da cabeça.

"E por isso você pensou que fosse uma boa sair por aí dando uns amassos em um cara?"

Harry suspirou, parecia cansado.

"É, Ron, foi isso sim." respondeu com uma voz resignada. Não estava para discussões, discutir no calor era cansativo. Então que Ron pensasse o que quisesse.

"E a Ginny, onde fica nisso? Sempre que você está entediado pensa em sair por aí pegando os outros? Quer dizer, se um dia você estiver entediado no trabalho vai pensar em beijar a McKingon ou então o Ministro Shacklebolt, ou ainda, vai estar andado na rua e dar uma parada ali para agarrar uma menina que apareceu na sua frente só porque você estava sem nada para faz..."

"Ron... Ron!" exclamou Harry tentando acalmar o amigo que falava rápido e de forma exaltada. "Eu não estava falando de qualquer um, estava falando de você! E foi só uma suposição, um momento, um estalo. Caramba, não precisa dar um ataque. Se não quer beijar, não beija, pronto."

"Você continua falando nessas estranhezas!" exclamou Ron acusadoramente.

"Merda Ron!" disse Harry já perdendo a paciência.

Passaram-se um ou dois minutos de silêncio, Harry continuou estirado na grama, mal humorado. Ron o observava desconfiado, ainda sentado meio reto, no rosto uma expressão entre o sério e o pensativo.

"Se é para o bem da minha irmã e para fazer você parar de pensar em besteiras, então eu aceito te ajudar a experimentar." disse por fim, e Harry se apoiou nos cotovelos para ver o amigo melhor.

"Quê? Você não está falando sério..." perguntou completamente surpreso e chocado.

"Não é o que você queria? Se for só para experimentar, que seja logo comigo do que chifrando a minha irmã com qualquer um."

"Que? Eu não... a Ginny... você bebeu?" Harry se sentou de uma vez. "Cara, acho que o verão _realmente_ não te faz bem."

"Anda, vem." disse Ron inesperadamente segurando Harry pelos ombros, que tentou se soltar, fugir, correr, evitar, qualquer coisa.

Porém, será que havia tentado mesmo?

"Eu não gosto disso nem um pouco. Mas, se é para passar o seu tédio, que seja assim. No entanto, já vou avisando, eu _não_ vou largar a Mione nem me casar com você, nem... nem... segurar a sua mão ou..."

"Do que você está falando Ron?!" perguntou Harry com o corpo levemente inclinado para trás, evitando o colega que ainda o segurava pelos ombros.

"Estou falando que é só para experimentar, não é um compromisso ou..."

"Não seja ridículo!" exclamou Harry zangado.

"No três então."

"Eu não vou..."

"Um..."

"Ron!"

"Dois..."

"Será que você po..."

Harry fechou os olhos com força, tinha medo do que viria com o três.

"Três..." disse por fim numa voz falhada, engoliu em seco, viu o rosto de Harry contraído e de olhos fechados, no entanto a boca entreaberta, sem aparente resistência.

Primeiro os lábios apenas se encontraram sem jeito. Harry recuou por instinto, entretanto,Ron ainda o segurava pelos ombros. Uma língua incauta molhou os lábios dos dois, e logo encontrou uma companheira. Ofegaram juntos, aproximaram os corpos, uniram mais os lábios, suas línguas realizavam uma dança escorregadia e sincronizada dentro de suas bocas. Harry relaxou os ombros, se deixou levar, correspondeu à altura o beijo. O calor era insuportável, tão quente que o suor, de alguma forma estranha, dava a eles vontade de unirem seus corpos. Completamente sem querer na opinião de Ron, ele se inclinou sobre Harry, que começou a inclinar o corpo para trás em um arco, suas coxas ficando muito próximas. Por algum motivo estranho e desconhecido a mão de Ron desceu até a cintura do companheiro, segurando-o mais próximo. De repente, o calor não pareceu mais tão alarmante assim, e eles não se lembravam que estavam suando horrores há instantes atrás. Apenas e unicamente para ganhar melhor apoio, Harry esticou os braços e segurou Ron pelo pescoço, o beijo se intensificou, o nariz dos dois roçaram levemente, Harry sentiu um frio subindo pela espinha, sua mão enveredou pelo cabelo d...

"Hey, pessoal! Onde vocês estão?"

"Ron?"

Duas vozes femininas vieram de dentro da casa.

Nessas horas podiam se dar conta de como foi idiota dar uma cópia da chave de casa para as namoradas.

Soltaram-se sem nem pensar duas vezes e foram para mais longe do outro que os meros segundos que antecederam a chegada de Ginny e Hermione permitiram.

Quando as duas apareceram na porta que dava para o quintal, eles ainda trocaram um breve olhar cúmplice e assustado.

"Ah, ótima idéia! Aqui embaixo da árvore parece bem melhor." comentou Hermione enquanto ia dar uma selinho no namorado para cumprimentá-lo.

"Nossa, não agüento mais esse calor!" disse Ginny jogando-se ao lado de Harry, que pigarreou sem jeito e tentou sorrir descontraído.

Ok, o beijo não havia sido tão bom assim, ambos haviam de concordar. Foi interessante, mas, não gostoso, nem algo inesquecível ou delirante. O calor do verão os subira à cabeça, só isso. Poderiam até confessar que tiveram algum início de excitação, mas nada de mais, não algo que valesse todos os riscos que correriam. Experimentaram, e Ron imaginou que Harry ficara tão satisfeito como ele e sua curiosidade veraneia.

No entanto, a bem da verdade, naquela noite, enquanto beijava Ginny, se perguntava se os lábios de todos os outros caras eram tão macios. A curiosidade de Harry acabava apenas de tomar forma. Esse não é o fim da história, é o início.

* * *

**N/A:** Assim, como escolhi o Ron em um projeto de fanfics, hão de vir algumas boas fics com ele, mas não necessariamente todas com esse ship :P Eu o escolhi porque não gosto dele, e nunca prestei muita atenção no pobre, por isso, vou escrever com ele pra ver se paro de preconceito ou se começo a de alguma forma gostar da criança x) Bem, esperem por mais notícias. E se você por algum acaso do destino lê a fic: _**Amor é desculpa para se machucar**_, espere por notícias, em breve terá algo relacionado a história do Ron dentro daquele universo. Porque sim, ele tem uma história, e eu vou aproveitar que me meti nesse projeto para contar mais sobre o ruivet xP

Anyway, chega de lenga lenga, reviews fazem os autores felizes e colaboram para um mundo mais limpo, saudável e auto-sustentável. uu

Rapousa participa da campanha: Fazer sentido é para os fracos. Obg.


	2. Líquidos e afins

**N/A: Se por um acaso você conheceu essa fic sob o nome:_ Veraneio, Chuva & Neblina_, me desculpe o transtorno, mas o nome era provisório e agora ele mudou para: _Na mesa com Harry & Ron_. Juro que fará sentido com o resto da fic. Se é a sua primeira vez por aqui, abunde-se e sinta-se automaticamente convidado a ler a fic :)**

* * *

**Título:** Na mesa com Harry & Ron  
**Autor:** Rapousa  
**Beta:** Mandy XD e Condessa Oluha  
**Gênero:** Romance(?)  
**Ship:** Harry/Ron  
**Spoilers:** Nenhum, embora a fic de certa forma seja pós-RdM

**Sinopse:** Nesta encantadora Fanfic o leitor poderá aprender deliciosas receitas de como degustar o melhor de Harry&Ron de diversas formas. Pegue o menu escolha seu tipo de prato e aproveite a refeição. SLASH, LEMON, RWHP.

**Observação:** Fic participante do _Projeto Ficwriters Estações (Verão)_ e do _Projeto Fanfic100_ do _Fórum Grimmauld Place_ (Potterish)

* * *

**Capítulo 2 – Líquidos e afins**

Até aquele momento, Ron se considerava um cara normal. Sim, bem normal por sinal. Estudara, agora fazia o curso de auror, tinha uma namorada bacana, uma família de seis irmãos, era melhor amigo do bruxo inglês mais famoso que existia... Ok, ele poderia confessar que em _alguns_ aspectos ele não era _tão_ normal assim. Porém, a princípio, era um cara como outro qualquer na multidão. Talvez só um pouco mais alto que o normal. No entanto, isso nunca foi considerado um crime, certo?

Mas... Ele estava com medo de ser irreparavelmente e irremediavelmente expulso do hall de pessoas normais e com consciência tranqüila desse mundo.

Tudo começou com seu melhor amigo e sua crise da meia idade aos 20 anos.

Certo, fora um maldito momento de verão, o tempo, o sol, o calor... Tudo isso contribuíra para o seu relapso cerebral que culminara em um beijo. Contudo, agora, isso nada tinha a ver com calor. Não, porque a chuva torrencial mais que gelada que caia há exatos três dias e trazia consigo um tempo nubloso não o permitia supor que era culpa de um calor inexistente. E a maldita neblina, oh, um saco. Por que tudo tinha que ser tão embaçado?

É aí que estava. Talvez, tendo o calor e toda a sua vilania sido dispersos, a névoa viera para nublar e confundir seus pensamentos. Era isso, só podia ser isso... _Tinha_ que ser isso. E estava frio. Ah sim, a culpa era do frio, sabe... É.

Ron olhou a sua volta, apertou o casaco contra o corpo. Havia sido mandado junto com Harry em uma missão de treinamento para o QG auror. Gostava quando era mandado junto com o amigo. Isso pelo menos quando ele estava _normal_. O que não acontecia no momento.

Harry e suas crises de meia idade aos 20 anos... Por quê? Oh, como ele se perguntava: _"__Por que__?!"._

Observou de esguelha o amigo cutucar com o pé um pedaço do chão - um graveto, ou folhas mortas, a névoa não o deixava enxergar - no rosto uma expressão que lembrava uma criança emburrada, os braços cruzados na frente do corpo, o nariz levemente vermelho. Realmente, a chuva era muito gelada.

"Sabe, você não pode ficar pra sempre assim" disse ele. Harry apenas fungou mal humorado mais uma vez. "Quer dizer... eu sou seu amigo e tudo cara, estive sempre ao seu lado. Ou quase sempre." deu de ombros. "Mas, tem um limite, certo? Certo?" insistiu quando o amigo não deu sinal de resposta, embora tivesse parado de cutucar o chão com o pé.

"Uhn" respondeu com algo que lembrava vagamente um cachorro sendo cutucado.

"Harry, eu não posso... não posso sair por aí realizando, sei lá, os seus devaneios, ou suas fantasias malucas! Cara, você precisa de tratamento."

Harry fuzilou-o com o olhar.

"Eu não pedi _nada_ para você. Nada. Mas, você simplesmente não consegue parar de falar nesse assunto. Eu-já-disse, foi apenas um comentário de curiosidade momentânea."

"Por que você não pode guardar essas curiosidades momentâneas para você? Digo, seria muito mais saudável, eu não precisaria ouvir esse tipo de coisa e... e..."

"Gostar?"

"Imaginar!" Ron olhou feio para o amigo. Droga, isso estava ficando cada dia pior. Mas devia ser culpa da gélida chuva, claro.

"Você gostou? Gostou de imaginar?" o olhar que Harry lançou fez Ron dar um passo para trás, foi algo entre o acusador e o felino. Aquilo não podia estar certo.

"Harry... você precisa de um descanso. Esses três dias de isolamento não estão te fazendo bem" disse voltando a se aproximar e passando a mão pelos cabelos, sacudindo as gotas de água. "Eu também sinto falta de Hermione, da companhia dela, das noites que eu... Você sabe..." deu de ombros.

Harry dirigiu os olhos para cima, para o céu. Ron continuou a observá-lo. Se estivesse menos frio e chuvoso, ele sabia que lidaria melhor com a situação. No entanto, a chuva que não parava, a névoa densa, o sentimento extenuante de que deveriam ficar alertas, nada deixava que relaxassem um pouco e voltassem a se sentir pessoas normais. Era só isso. Ele sabia.

Aquela maldita água nos cabelos molhados de Harry que seguia escorrendo vilanescamente por seu pescoço culminando em um arrepio em Ron não era nada. Era apenas uma coincidência. Não fora um tremor de excitação. Era a maldita chuva gelada! Ele estava com frio, só.

"Vem cara, vamos achar um abrigo. O meio de uma clareira não é o local mais inteligente de se ficar numa chuvarada dessas" e dizendo isso passou o braço por cima do ombro do amigo, um hábito normal.

Os dois caminharam lado a lado para os arredores da clareira, deveriam esperar a noite para ousar montar um abrigo com os galhos e folhas em volta. Por hora, estavam apenas no momento de descanso, esperando as próximas instruções. Harry continuava de braços cruzados, um semblante pensativo. Ron estava começando realmente a desgostar os semblantes pensativos do amigo.

"Sabe... eu não vejo real problema." disse Harry inesperadamente quando se aproximavam de uma das únicas árvores ainda com folhas em abundância que havia ali pelas redondezas. "Vai dizer que você nunca nem brevemente se imaginou na cama com outro cara?"

"Harry..." respondeu em tom de aviso. Droga, como ele odiava esses assuntos!

"Lembra do beijo?" e eis que enfim Harry toca no assunto, que se tornara um tabu. Ron se encolheu instintivamente. "Vai dizer que você não se empolgou? Eu... eu pude sentir, saca? Seu... você tava começando a ficar duro." e Harry corou. Ele pelo menos tinha a decência de corar falando aquele tipo de coisa na cara dura.

Suspirou, retirou o braço de volta dos ombros do amigo.

"Harry... o beijo... aquele beijo..." e tomou ar. Mas nenhuma desculpa, nem a mais esfarrapada surgiu em sua mente. "Tá, eu fiquei _duro_ sim, mas isso não quer dizer nada."

"Isso quer dizer que você é um tremendo de um hipócrita. Você gostou, se empolgou, e teria ido mais longe se as garotas não tivessem chegado."

"Não! Não iria!" no entanto, ele sentiu suas orelhas queimarem, mesmo com todo aquele aguaceiro gelado, mesmo achando que havia perdido a sensibilidade nelas.

Harry o encarou e foi de forma tão determinada, com um semblante tão sério e as sobrancelhas em v, que Ron sentiu que deveria dar um passo para trás, eles estavam próximos _demais_.

"Você iria."

Essa simples e curta frase foi dita com tanta... Intensidade? Força? Vontade?... Verdade? Que Ron sentiu como se levasse uma bofetada no rosto. Doeu. E ele corou, desviou os olhos, encarou o chão.

E foi naquele momento que ele soube que o decreto final de perda de sanidade havia sido definitivamente carimbado em sua testa. Deu os três passos que o separavam de uma pessoa feliz e normal. Deu os três passos que o levaram na direção de algo errado, novo e estranho. Algo que doía, ardia e era bom. Sabia que não poderia evitar para sempre.

Três passos levantou uma das mãos, encontrou a pele do rosto de Harry, gelada, molhada, dura. Ou pelo menos mais dura que os rostos femininos que já tocara, dava para sentir a barba áspera que logo começaria a despontar. Seus olhos se perderam no verde. Não havia nada ali que o atraísse. Nada. Apenas a solidão, e um estranho desejo de experimentar algumas nuances da vida. Por que não?

Aproximou o rosto. Harry fechou os olhos. Droga, por que ele tinha que aceitar aquilo tudo tão fácil? Será que ele não podia fingir que era incômodo, estranho e desgostoso? Ele não sentia aquele frio no baixo-ventre? Um frio incômodo. Ou será que não era tão incômodo assim? Cerrou os olhos, viu de relance a tão famosa cicatriz vermelha surgindo por de baixo dos fios de cabelo negros. Estava tão errado. _Tão_ errado.

Seus lábios se tocaram pela segunda vez, secos, molhados pela chuva fria, mas secos de saliva, ásperos. Um, dois, três selinhos. Afastaram o rosto brevemente. Verde, azul. Encararam-se ainda com os olhos semicerrados, mais um selinho, língua. Terror, foi Ron, foi Ron que deu início, foi ele que não agüentou e abriu caminho pela boca de Harry, foi dele a língua que saiu atrás de uma companheira. Mas não foi dele a mão que segurou seu casado, que puxou seus corpos para mais perto. Foi à mão de Harry.

Não foi bruto. No entanto, muito menos delicado, Harry segurou um pedaço do casaco e puxou. Ron foi. Mas foi unicamente porque chovia, estava frio. Um corpo quente era melhor do que nenhum. Só isso.

Logo a mão no peito, que segurava o casaco se soltou, e escorreu, correu para a cintura, juntou os quadris.

Ron estava irremediavelmente perdido. Ele poderia muito bem ter evitado tudo aquilo, poderia ter mandado Harry às favas... Poderia e não fez. A culpa percorria cada molécula do seu ser. Ou era a excitação?

Arfou. Seu outro braço que pendia tolamente do lado do corpo encontrou a outra face de Harry, aproximou rostos, intensificou o beijo.

Tolice, besteira, burrice, estupidez. Sim, ele sabia, sabia tão bem que suas pernas tremiam. Ou era apenas o frio? Ou era apenas o prazer? Não era um beijo arrebatador, era um beijo proibido, talvez até sujo. Era encantador. Mas ele não agüentaria por muito mais tempo. Se começara, agora queria mais.

Antes de completar o pensamento, Harry já começava a retirar seu casaco. Chovia, estava tremendamente frio, os dois estavam encharcados com aquela água gélida e eles esperavam naquela porcaria de clareira por mais instruções e ao invés de desfrutar seu intervalo com um descanso, um feitiço para secar as roupas, eles estavam 'dando uns amassos'. Mas que droga! Mas que ótimo.

Ron, por mais que já tivesse até alcançado alguma experiência, simplesmente corou. Não queria ficar assim, pelado, no frio, tremendo na frente de seu melhor amigo. Talvez as coisas devessem andar um pouco mais devagar. Segurou a mão de Harry. Afastou os olhos, o encarou. Seus olhos inseguros percorreram o rosto do amigo.

"E-eu... eu não..."

Contudo, Harry reaproximou seus rostos, e dessa vez o beijo foi tenro, carinhoso. Como um pedido de desculpas ou um 'Tudo bem'. O que o fez se sentir muito idiota. Ele não era algo como a garotinha ali. Porém, o beijo logo foi intensificado, e ele se esqueceu de brigar, reclamar, e achou que era muito melhor comentar qualquer coisa _depois_. Num outro momento.

Sentiu as mãos do amigo desgrudarem do seu corpo, sentiu-o sacar a varinha. Pausou novamente o beijo, de esguelha, com o corpo ainda grudado no outro, ele o viu pegar a varinha e usar um feitiço de aquecimento na mão. Em seguida Harry guardou o artefato mágico, no bolso de trás da calça, como sempre, abriu a calça de Ron, que por instinto tentou se afastar. Ele achara que havia ficado claro que não estava pronto. No entanto, uma mão quente, morna e confortável entrou por seu cós.

"Ah-ah-aaaah-ahhh!" ele mordeu o lábio, sorriu. Não percebera que estivera no início de uma ereção, e agora uma mão quentinha o acariciava naquele mar de ensopado gelado que se tornara suas calças. O prazer que ele sentiu foi tão imenso que de uma simples 'empolgação' ele logo estava tendo que se segurar para não gemer _muito_.

E Harry parecia saber o que estava fazendo. Ron se apoiou na árvore que os abrigava, corpo imprensando corpo, o hálito quente que saia da boca do amigo o aquecia momentaneamente no pescoço, o rosto virado para o céu, as pernas arcadas, a respiração falha. Soltava gemidos que morriam na garganta.

Era sua primeira vez experimentando algo do tipo, mas ele sentia que a força logo falharia nas pernas, suas mãos tremiam e ele sabia que não era de frio. Suas unhas tentaram cravar-se no tronco, ele xingou em voz alta.

Aquilo não podia ser tão bom, não, de forma alguma. Era errado. A mão de Harry, apesar de fornecer o calor mais bem vindo dos últimos tempos, simplesmente não era macia e pequena como a de uma menina. Era quadrada, levemente áspera, bruta. E ainda assim Ron gemia, sentia que teria um orgasmo como nunca tivera sozinho, com Lavender ou Hermione. Isso estava terrivelmente errado, mesmo.

Percebeu que estava agindo como um menino na sua primeira vez estava parado, espremido contra a árvore, apenas deixando Harry manipulá-lo. A testa do amigo se apoiava em seu ombro enquanto ele fazia movimentos irregulares que aumentavam e diminuíam de força. O pescoço à mostra, aquelas malditas gotas escorrendo por ali. Ron hesitou apenas por meio segundo enquanto um novo tremor percorria seu corpo.

Harry gemeu quando a língua quente do melhor amigo encontrou sua pele, e Ron gostou do som. De alguma forma bizarra e alucinada ele gostou daquele som. Um som duro, forte, um gemido na voz masculina, respondendo a um estímulo dele. Fechou os olhos com força. Não poderia ficar pensando em detalhes, o prazer era o prazer. Continuou. Beijou, saboreou, percorreu todo e qualquer pedaço de pele molhada e gelada de Harry que encontrou. Em troca recebeu estocadas, estocadas que iam ao mesmo ritmo que ele, os dois gemiam juntos, em sincronia.

Ele estava se pegando com O-Menino-Que-Sobreviveu. Se contassem para Ron há alguns anos atrás que um dia ele daria uns amassos com Harry Potter numa clareira no meio de um trabalho de campo para o curso de auror, ele acharia apenas que a pessoa havia fugido da seção de casos irrecuperáveis do St. Mungus. E veja onde estava agora.

Quando chegou a seu ápice, sentiu-se exauridamente rejubilante, gritou e no meio da ação percebeu que estava exagerando. Cortou o grito do meio, que acabou virando um gemido engasgado. Harry se jogou sobre o seu corpo, a testa suava, retirou a mão. Sacudiu-a, mexeu-a levemente. Ron tentava normalizar a respiração. Aquilo fora... Aquilo fora... _Perfeito_.

Em um movimento apenas ele inverteu as posições. Agora era Harry que estava esbaforido apoiado contra a árvore. Suas respirações se cruzaram num caminho de fumaça pelo ar frio, ambos tinham um sorriso nos rostos, um sorriso que sabiam nada santo. Ron terminou o espaço com mais um beijo, um beijo intenso, Harry puxou seu corpo para mais perto. O amigo pretendia corresponder o 'favor', estava retirando a varinha do bolso quando...

"NOVATOS!" uma voz soou saída do nada.

Ron tentou se afastar de Harry com um empurrão contra o tronco da árvore, entretanto, seu pé prendeu numa das raízes, ele se desequilibrou deu uma espécie de rodopio e caiu sentado no chão de forma estrondosa. Por sorte estava com a varinha na mão. Mesmo que seu cinto estivesse desafivelado, ele poderia fingir que estivera realizando algum feitiço ou movimento preventivo. Viu de esguelha que Harry automaticamente sacara a própria varinha e apontava na direção que a voz saía.

"Parabéns, Potter. Ótima reação." disse a voz de Shaklebolt que ainda parecia saída do nada e magicamente amplificada. "Weasley, levante-se."

Tentando fechar o casaco de forma a esconder o cinto aberto Ron levantou-se de um salto. Tentou tirar um pouco da terra e das folhas que grudaram em sua roupa.

"Ouçam bem. A próxima missão de vocês é encontrar um menino raptado. Moreno, olhos claros, 1,60m, 15 anos. Há informações de que ele esteja há 40º Sul, aproximadamente. Queremos os dois vivos, raptado e raptor. O bruxo que o raptou deve ser trazido para interrogatório sobre poções ilícitas. Vocês têm 6 horas. Mais que isso e a vítima estará morta. Entendido?"

"Sim senhor" responderam os dois juntos.

"Bom trabalho" disse o Primeiro Ministro, como sempre acontecia ao fim das instruções da missão. Agora só precisavam realizar o serviço e aguardar as próximas coordenadas que os levariam até outra clareira, na qual esperariam instruções.

Ron fechou o cinto, não conseguiu olhar diretamente para Harry. O trabalho como auror vinha acima de tudo; foram em frente. Sempre em frente. A caixa de Pandora havia sido aberta.

* * *

**N/A:** Ern... mais? Digo, devo me aventurar mais por esse mundo ou já deu x)?

Lembrando sempre: Reviews, sim n.n?


	3. Prato Principal, Indicação do Chef

**N/A: Se por um acaso você conheceu essa fic sob o nome:_ Veraneio, Chuva & Neblina_, me desculpe o transtorno, mas o nome era provisório e agora ele mudou para: _Na mesa com Harry & Ron_. Juro que fará sentido com o resto da fic. Se é a sua primeira vez por aqui, abunde-se e sinta-se automaticamente convidado a ler a fic :)**

**N/A²: ESTE CAPÍTULO É DEDICADO À RAFUXA, POR TER ME FEITO ESCOLHER QUEM SERIA O QUE AQUI xP Se você não gostou da... posição dos personagens, brigue com ela, não comigo.**

* * *

**Título:** Na mesa com Harry & Ron  
**Autor:** Rapousa  
**Beta:** Condessa Oluha e Nighto  
**Gênero:** Romance(?)  
**Ship:** Harry/Ron  
**Spoilers:** Nenhum, embora a fic de certa forma seja pós-RdM  
**Sinopse:** Nesta encantadora Fanfic o leitor poderá aprender deliciosas receitas de como degustar o melhor de Harry&Ron de diversas formas. Pegue o menu escolha seu tipo de prato e aproveite a refeição. SLASH, LEMON, RWHP.

**Observação:** Fic participante do _Projeto Fanfic100_ do _Fórum Grimmauld Place_ (Potterish)

* * *

_**Atenção, atenção você! **_

_**Esse capítulo contém coisinhas feias e explícitas que envolvem dois meninos em lugares impróprios fazendo coisinhas estranhas um com o outro. Tirando os eufemismos: Esse capítulo terá sexo explícito e detalhado. Não tem vontade e nem te interessa nada disso, apenas pule esse cap. Vá dormir feliz sem ler nada indecente e espere pelo próximo capítulo apenas pensando: eles fizeram aquilo que mamãe e papai fizeram um dia. Anyway, espero que você se divirta, mas não quero ninguém chocado de mais dizendo que eu não avisei que tinha algo pesado abaixo u.u**_

* * *

**Capítulo 3 – Prato Principal (Indicação do Chef)**

Ron se virou na cama pela... Quinta vez? E isso porque havia ido deitar a apenas quinze minutos.

Ele não sabia que tipo de angústia se abatia sobre a sua pessoa. Tudo começou com um nada. E o ruim de ser um nada era que ele não sabia de onde aquela espécie de complacência e desejo vinha. Ele não sentia nada. Não podia. Pelo simples fato de que eram amigos há eras. Estiveram sempre juntos e sempre compartilhando as coisas da vida. Quantos feijõezinhos não havia divido, tortas de caldeirão ou sapos de chocolate... Quantas aventuras ou momentos históricos também não haviam compartilhado? E agora dividiam uma casa. Grandes amigos, era isso que eram, sempre foram e esperava sempre serem.

Isso só lhe mostrava o quanto estava errado e o quanto deveria ficar na dele. Pouco se importar, desfrutar de uma maravilhosa noite antes de voltarem das curtas férias de fim de ano para o QG auror, de volta ao treinamento.

Mas ainda assim ele estava incomodado. E se revirava de um lado para o outro de sua cama. Era só uma brincadeira de adolescentes, certo? Dois jovens cheios de hormônios que queriam unicamente experimentar um pouco da vida antes que tivessem de fato que assumir as grandes responsabilidades do futuro: se formarem, trabalharem oficialmente como aurores, casarem e irem morar com suas namoradas, futuras esposas.

Sentiu como se estivesse perdendo as entranhas. Pensar no futuro era terrivelmente assustador. Ele via todas as suas perspectivas e reparava como parecia tudo tão certo e tão distante. Não podia reclamar que não vivia a vida intensamente. Não quando se era melhor amigo de Harry Potter desde os 11 anos de idade.

Mas... E aquilo que andara experimentando há uns tempos atrás? Isso também era viver, era ser jovem antes de assumir as responsabilidades e assumir a posição de pessoa séria e distinta? Teria seus irmãos feito o mesmo? Er... Pelo menos algo parecido?

Com um suspiro exasperado ele se revirou novamente na cama. Se continuasse com a cabeça tão cheia de pensamentos idiotas e conjecturas sobre o futuro jamais conseguiria dormir, e estaria moído para o dia seguinte. Pensou seriamente se não era uma boa se auto-estuporar, até lembrar que isso o deixaria com uma baita dor de cabeça ao acordar.

Derrotado, levantou-se. Não adiantava ficar rolando na cama com a cabeça cheia de titica. Calçou os chinelos acolchoados e pensou em ir tomar um leite quente, uma poção pra dormir, uma clave para se bater na cabeça; qualquer coisa que o ajudasse a apagar.

Quando chegou à cozinha, encontrou o que menos o ajudaria a ter uma boa noite de sono. Encontrou Harry sentado numa das cadeiras, um copo na mão, um olhar pensativo.

Talvez - e só talvez – Ron não tivesse ficado incomodado se houvesse unicamente encontrado o amigo na cozinha, até porque, dividir uma casa é isso mesmo. O problema foi quando os olhos dos dois se encontraram. Harry podia ter sorrido, dito o usual 'Boa noite', ou feito uma piadinha por Ron estar fora da cama ou ainda comentar como estava sendo difícil dormir, inventado um motivo. Sendo ele mesmo.

No entanto, quando seus olhos se encontraram, e Ron já estava pronto para sorrir de volta - por mais sem graça que estivesse naquele momento - Harry apenas corou e desviou os olhos. Tinha um ar cansado.

Ron estancou qualquer movimento que houvesse começado. Aquilo foi uma das cenas mais incômodas... _Desnecessariamente_ incômodas que já vira. Encontrar os olhos, corar e virar? O que havia de errado com o mundo por esses dias? Se Harry não fazia questão de ser normal, ele, Ron, fazia sim.

"Boa noite." cumprimentou em um tom zangado e acusador.

"Boa." respondeu Harry ainda sem encará-lo, com o semblante tristonho desfocado**,** encarando algum ponto distante no chão da cozinha.

Ron ainda abriu a boca para comentar, para tentar trazer de volta as coisas ao plano da normalidade. Ia falar sobre a insônia, perguntar o que tinha acontecido, contudo, sentiu que seria algo completamente deslocado. E aquela porcaria de frio no estômago não permitia que ele ao menos conseguisse soar natural. Desistiu. Fechou a boca e foi em direção ao armário. Acharia algo para adormecê-lo, nem que na marra.

Quando afastava um pote de farinha para o lado, ouviu o amigo suspirar cansado. Após encontrar o pote com açúcar ele se levantou, olhou na direção do outro e se surpreendeu ao se encontrar sendo observado. Harry desviou os olhos ainda numa atitude apática. Se aquilo pudesse ficar mais estranho, um gnomo entraria pela porta e dançaria Cancan para eles.

Pela segunda vez Ron abriu a boca, pensou em perguntar qual era o problema, mas soube antes de terminar de pensar que ele podia não realmente querer saber o que se passava pela mente do melhor amigo. Porque ultimamente, quando Harry andava pensativo, era melhor ficar longe.

"_Ou não."_ pensou pervertido, para logo em seguida se engasgar sozinho. Com uma expressão determinada e zangada, ele se pôs a preparar um leite quente. Não conhecia nada melhor para ajudar a dormir.

Enquanto esperava encostado no fogão, os olhos de Ron foram até o melhor amigo, que ainda encarava algum lugar vazio e distante. Não parecia bem para alguém que acabara de voltar de uma viagem com a namorada. Ron suspirou. Eles deviam ser completamente pirados... E mais pirados ainda por quererem mais, quer dizer, isso se Harry também quisesse.

Quando o leite enfim esquentou e ele acrescentou a quantidade de açúcar que gostava, bebericou o caneco, seus olhos ainda presos na nuca do amigo. Nem depois de suas viagens de treino exaustivos ele parecia ficar tão caído... Em compensação, quando a irmã e Mione estiveram mais cedo na casa deles pareceu tudo normal, nenhum sinal de algo como uma briga. Por que Harry estava tão _melancólico_?

Sabia que ficaria eternamente se remoendo, e também achava que passara do ponto no qual hesitava _demais_, por isso, com um suspiro resignado perante sua perdição, ele apenas foi até a mesa, apoiou a caneca sobre a madeira, Harry encarou-o (ou à sua orelha esquerda já que não o olhou nos olhos) e Ron se sentou em frente ao amigo. Tentou parecer o mais relaxado possível, embora sentisse uma espécie de tremor de ansiedade e nervosismo querendo percorrer o seu corpo.

Harry pareceu-lhe de repente um pouco mais descabelado que o normal, o rosto levemente mal tratado, olheiras talvez?

"Caiu da cama, cara?" perguntou tomando um gole de leite enquanto observava o outro olhar para o próprio copo apaticamente. Houve um ou dois momentos de silêncio, estava quase se tornando incômodo, quando com um pigarrear de quem não usa a voz há um tempo, Harry enfim disse algo.

"Ron... não sei se dá mais." olhou o amigo sem entender essa frase. Harry pareceu entender que não fizera muito sentido, por isso continuou após uma pausa. "Acho que isso tudo me confundiu demais. Eu... tá muito estranho."

Ron não tinha compreendido o que exatamente o amigo estava querendo dizer, pelo menos não até Harry levantar os olhos do copo e enfim encará-lo nos olhos. Ron olhou de um lado para o outro, encarando aquele mar de verde que conhecia tão bem. Ficou aturdido por um instante.

"O que eu quero dizer, Ron," começou como se tivesse que fazer muito esforço para dizer "é que eu acho que acabei... essa história de experimentar com você... foi um pouco a mais... eu..." soltou o ar de forma exasperada.

Ron continuou a encará-lo de forma assustada, segurando o caneco frouxamente, a boca entreaberta e os olhos levemente vidrados encarando o amigo. Se ele não voltasse a terra logo, derramaria o leite em cima de si mesmo, pois estava praticamente entornando-o.

Harry se levantou de forma brusca e bateu com as mãos na superfície da mesa.

"Merda, Ron!" quase derrubou o copo que segurava com o susto que levou do amigo, ele sabia perfeitamente bem o que se passava com Harry, ainda assim fez uma expressão que provavelmente o deixava com cara de idiota. Confessar que sabia perfeitamente bem o que Harry sentia era confessar sua perdição. "Eu quero você, bosta!" apontou para Ron, que se retraiu levemente contra a cadeira pela forma como a frase fora proferida.

"Harry, eu..." ele tentou remendar apoiando o copo de leite longe de si, com medo de derrubá-lo. "Cara..."

Sem esperar que Ron ao menos completasse o próprio raciocínio e decidisse se preferira continuar negando a si mesmo ou seguir em frente, Harry o levantou pelos ombros da blusa. Ron continuava ciente de que não conseguia raciocinar direito e isso se expressava através de uma expressão tola em seu rosto. O amigo o segurava como alguém prestes a brigar, mas ele sabia que não era isso, não sabia?

Sim, ele sabia. A determinação naqueles olhos verdes não era de raiva.

"Puta merda!" disse Ron desabafando. Aquilo era irresistível, e não fazia sentido algum. Devia ser o que chamavam loucura. Harry queria tanto quanto ele, então...?

Harry puxou-o novamente pela blusa - que em nenhum momento soltara -, e seus lábios se uniram. Foi bruto. Não havia real delicadeza ali, e ainda assim não foi de fato rude. Ron passou a mão pela cintura dele, puxando-o para mais perto. Havia uma mesa entre eles, Harry escalou o obstáculo, ficando de joelhos sobre a superfície, e ofegou com a boca próxima a de Ron, um arrepio lhe subindo pela espinha. Um tremor percorreu seu corpo, expressando sensorialmente todo a sua ânsia por aquilo. Oh, como eles precisavam disso!

Dessa vez não poderia culpar o tempo pelos seus atos, pois apesar o frio enregelante que devia fazer fora de casa, ali a temperatura era infinitamente mais amena, nem quente, nem fria. Então, só dessa vez, Ron poderia confessar que estava fazendo tudo simplesmente porque _queria_. Era irresistível.

Ron sorriu, ainda que no meio do beijo, aquilo era estranho. O rosto de Harry era duro, áspero, mas ainda assim, sentia os lábios macios, e quando suas línguas se encontravam, também achava o contato mais tenso que o normal. Era terrivelmente estranho e ainda assim aquele calor arrepiante subia por sua espinha.

Quando seus corpos se uniam em um contato mais extremo, Ron sentia o tórax do amigo, e ali não havia qualquer resquício do volume macio feminino, era duro no duro, era estranho. Assustadoramente estranho, e ele queria mais.

Sua mão sorrateira e instintivamente entrou por debaixo da blusa de Harry, procurando contato com pele, e no lugar de carne, poderia desenhar apenas apalpando toda a constituição muscular do amigo, era reto, magro, e de alguma forma excitante. Ron se sentiu estranho, como sempre.

Como um raio iluminando o céu escuro, a realidade do que estavam fazendo recaiu sobre os ombros de Ron. Por um momento ele ficou em suspenso, parou de reagir. O que ele estava fazendo? Harry de joelhos sobre a mesa da cozinha e ele ficando excitado ao sentir as mãos nem um pouco delicadas do melhor amigo passeando instigantes por seu cabelo, e sua própria mão, grande, feia e masculina percorrendo a cintura e as costas de Harry. Isso era loucura! Pura e simples.

Sentindo que Ron parara de demonstrar reações, Harry se afastou os braços ainda ao redor do pescoço do mais alto. Por um instante pareceu tão chocado com o que estavam fazendo quanto Ron. Seus olhos se encontraram e ele viu, viu naqueles reflexos de um verde tão intenso, a mesma dúvida, a mesma pergunta repetida e refletida: _O que estamos fazendo?_

Harry corou, parecendoprender a respiração, e fez um leve movimento, se soltando. Porém, Ron estava cansado, cansado de ter insônia, de ficar se perguntando, de ficar nervoso em dúvida e terrivelmente excitado e ter de terminar o trabalho sozinho no banheiro se amaldiçoando pelas imagens que o haviam deixado daquela forma. Ele achava que já estava na hora de seguirem em frente. Precisava daquilo de alguma forma estranha.

Seus dedos entrelaçaram-se nos de Harry, e ele o puxou de volta. Droga, aquilo não era um romance, era só... Era só uma necessidade deturpada de manterem seus corpos próximos pela maior quantidade de tempo possível. Pressionou o amigo pela cintura e Harry voltou a encará-lo. Ron sabia que tinha um olhar resoluto. Pensou em falar alguma coisa, algumas palavras, até abriu a boca, ensaiando umas frases jamais ditas. Contudo, Harry o encarou, também com um ar sério, e acomodou-se melhor de joelhos na mesa. E de repente Ron percebeu que palavras não eram necessárias.

Lentamente, voltou a movimentar a mão pelas costas do amigo. Harry desviou o olhar, concentrando-se em retirar a blusa de Ron, que ergueu os braços, deixando que a peça passasse por cima de sua cabeça. Quando estava livre da roupa, molhou os lábios, encararam-se novamente, azul no verde, e Ron se aproximou, sentiu o cheiro dos cabelos sempre revoltos do companheiro, o mesmo cheiro que ele sentia toda vez que entrava no banheiro depois dele. Mais um tremor para a conta do dia percorreu sua espinha. Estava irremediavelmente excitado. Sua língua buscou a orelha de Harry, puxou-o para mais perto, ouvindo um suspiro e percebeu-o estremecer sobre seus braços.

Quando desceu passando a língua pelo pescoço, Harry o mordeu provocativamente no ombro, e as mãos dele se puseram a explorar seu tórax despido.

"Ron..." disse levando uma das mãos até o topo da coluna do amigo. "Não acha melhor fazermos isso no quarto?" Naquele exato instante Ron tentava passar a mão por dentro da parte traseira da calça de Harry. Parou o movimento para encará-lo.

"Pensei que você estivesse achando excitante fazer isso num local inusitado." respondeu com um meio sorriso, os dedos ainda enfiados na brecha da calça, Harry sorriu enviesado.

"Por que, isso te excita?" perguntou.

Ron sorriu, e foi algo nem um pouco santo.

"De certa forma. Já que isso tudo é tão doido, por que não fazer em lugares malucos também?"

"Então vamos começar e, dessa vez, vamos até o fim." não era uma ordem, mas uma conclusão. Ou foi o que Ron achou ter ouvido.

Respirou fundo. Andara inconscientemente (e às vezes consciente mesmo) buscando pelo máximo de informação sobre o assunto, mesmo fingindo que era apenas em nível de curiosidade. Sempre que alguém conversava sobre algo próximo ao assunto, ele dava uma forma de se aproximar, perguntava tentando parecer discreto como dois caras poderiam fazer sexo. Chegara ao ponto de ter uma boa discussão com Hermione imaginando como isso se dava até a namorada se cansar e voltar para o trabalho depois do intervalo que passaram juntos.

A questão é que Ron fazia alguma idéia do que havia de ser feito, contudo, ter alguma idéia não é o mesmo que pô-la em prática, por isso, ele estava nervoso, e de alguma forma o frio na barriga da tensão se misturava com o frio na barriga de excitação e isso não provocava um incômodo, e sim uma forma de prazer excêntrica. Olhou pela superfície da mesa, procurando um caminho livre, e encontrou tanto o seu quanto o copo de Harry no caminho. Pela primeira vez desde que uniram seus lábios, separou seus corpos. Harry não protestou, apenas sentou sobre as pernas, ainda ficando de joelhos na mesa.

Ron recolheu os dois copos e os colocou no chão, em seguida ficou de frente para o melhor amigo, que o encarava. De repente se sentiu meio sem jeito, meio inadequado. Como reataria o contato sem se sentir estranho?

"Então..." ensaiou tentando não olhar para Harry.

Ouviu um som de movimento e pelo canto do olho percebeu que o amigo tirava a própria blusa, deixando um dorso branco e esguio de fora. Ron sentiu um tremor percorrendo a espinha e ficou encantado em como pela primeira vez um dorso masculino o excitava. Naturalmente, deu um passo para frente, reaproximando-se. Harry sorriu e Ron se perdeu naquele sorriso, o olhou nos olhos e sentiu. Sentiu uma ardência, um incômodo confortável. Logo, não havia mais nenhum espaço entre seus corpos, e era tudo um beijo.

Suas mãos, aquelas mãos sempre tão grandes e às vezes desajeitadas, percorriam o dorso de Harry, sentiam-no. Enquanto ele próprio sentia outras mãos grandes e nem tão delicadas percorrendo seu próprio corpo, sentia também o contato esporádico e constante dos corpos, a firmeza da carne masculina, e sentia a calça apertando a cada momento. Imaginava que estivesse com sérios problemas mentais. Nunca achara interessante outros caras sem blusa: convivera a vida toda com cinco irmãos homens e fizera parte por dois anos do time de quadribol, jamais sentindo nada de especial. Nunca ficara com vontade de ter outro corpo masculino contra o seu. E, ainda assim, lá estava ele, na cozinha de casa, sobre a mesa, excitado, investindo beijos instigantes e mãos incautas pelo corpo de outro cara. Pelo corpo de Harry.

Eventualmente soltava algum gemido engasgado. Estava perdido, tão perdido que gostava tão solto no novo, na excitação, que não demorou muito e já se inclinava sobre a mesa, obrigando Harry a se deitar embaixo de si. Quando suas cinturas se tocaram nesse movimento de deito-sentar na mesa, Ron se deu conta de forma berrante de sua ereção e da do amigo. Os dois gemeram com o contato e Ron viu Harry cerrar os olhos, abrindo a boca e gemendo com uma voz baixa. Aquilo o instigou, ativou alguma coisa dentro de sua mente, alguma coisa que o fez querer ver mais vezes Harry gemendo embaixo de si. Foi um algo que percorreu sua coluna e quase eriçou os pêlos da nuca.

Por isso moveu o quadril novamente e pela segunda vez friccionou ereção contra ereção. Harry gemeu baixinho, naquela voz masculina, forte, dura. A mesma voz que já conversara com Ron inúmeras vezes sobre assunto nenhum e assuntos de suma importância, a voz de sempre, que estava agora gemendo _para ele_. E ele estava _adorando_. Friccionou mais uma, duas, três vezes. Harry gemeu em cada uma delas, apertando com as mãos quadradas a pele de Ron, e o desejo resumia todo e qualquer ato dos dois naquele momento.

Contudo, unicamente fazer contato entre suas ereções seria incapaz de satisfazer qualquer um deles. Ron, com um estranho frio na barriga, começou a abaixar as calças simples de flanela que Harry sempre usava para dormir e por debaixo dela deparou-se com uma cueca boxer que pressionava o membro endurecido de Harry sobre seu corpo esguio. Ron involuntariamente ofegou. Estava ficando maluco, não podia estar ali, olhando para outro membro masculino e pensando seriamente em tocá-lo, em estimulá-lo, isso era inconcebível, repugnante e...

Antes que pudesse hesitar demais, suas mãos tomaram a iniciativa que ele resistia, retiraram em um puxão rápido, porém não violento, as cuecas do amigo, fazendo saltar delas um membro de pelagem negra. Ainda sem pensar muito - pois sabia que não tomaria coragem - resolveu fazer a Harry algo que sempre sonhara que Mione fizesse com ele, e que nunca tivera coragem de pedir: Ron abocanhou o pênis de Harry, sentindo o gosto salgado, meio amargo e ao mesmo tempo bom, um toque de exótico. Harry estremeceu, como se uma onda de prazer tivesse percorrido todo o corpo dele, ao mesmo tempo em que gemeu de forma engasgada, e seus suspiros se tornaram contínuos enquanto Ron ia e vinha nos movimentos.

O principal era que Ron _conhecia_ o corpo masculino, ele sabia quase precisamente _onde_ o amigo sentiria mais prazer, sabia os caminhos que sua língua deveria percorrer e percebia instintivamente os pontos mais sensitivos de Harry. Quando estava com Hermione, era sempre uma nova descoberta sobre o funcionamento da dinâmica feminina, e muitas vezes ela precisava claramente lhe dizer aonde gostava, porém, Harry tinha o corpo como o seu, e apesar de saber que havia diferenças de um para o outro, tinha conhecimento de causa sobre locais e se sentia seguro (ou quase) no que fazia. Oh, como ele sonhara com o dia em que Mione poderia fazer isso por ele.

Percebendo que Harry se encontrava relaxado, movimentando o quadril de forma ritmada, Ron achou que poderiam ir ao passo dois - ou o que ele supunha que fosse o passo dois.

Sua mão pousou próxima ao joelho de Harry, foi subindo vagarosamente pela coxa, indo na direção da parte interna da virilha dele. Quando o contato se fez próximo de seu objetivo, um tremor percorreu o corpo de Harry novamente fazendo-o ofegar de antecipação. Ron provocou com seus dedos a entrada, rodeando-a e fazendo um leve contato provocativo, até perceber o corpo do outro quase implorando pela penetração, provocando e instigando Ron, que sem se fazer de rogado por muito tempo enfiou o seu dedo do meio até onde pôde.

Por algum motivo, seus olhos buscaram o rosto de Harry nesse instante, viu-o mordendo os lábios numa expressão de prazer, os olhos cerrados e as sobrancelhas em forma de V, concentrado em movimentar-se no ritmo que Ron impunha com boca e dedo, eventualmente seu corpo fazia um arco, que Ron classificou como _super excitante_.

Era realmente muito estranho o que estava fazendo. Mesmo. Tentou afastar ao máximo o pensamento de o quanto o que estava fazendo era no mínimo, bizarro. Ele estava com um dedo no... No... Fiofó de Harry. Céus, isso não poderia estar correto. E ainda assim ele não parou, talvez fossem os gemidos de Harry, aqueles gemidos eram... Ron sentiu um frio subindo por sua espinha, dando uma volta por seu tórax e seguindo até seus pelos da nuca.

Ele não agüentava mais. Tentando não ser brusco no ato de parar, ele começou a desacelerar os movimentos com a boca, primeiro retirou um dedo, depois o outro, e se ergueu. Durante um ou dois segundos Harry pareceu em estado de torpor, até que finalmente abriu os olhos, mais uma vez verde no azul. Ron sorriu, e foi correspondido com um daqueles sorrisos brilhantes de Harry, um daqueles que de alguma forma incoerente conseguia ser inocente, forte e no momento levemente safado. O coração de Ron falhou uma batida e sentiu que poderia passar a noite toda apenas dando prazer ao amigo. Se o aperto na sua calça não estivesse nesse momento dominando e subjugando a maior parte de seus insanos lapsos de servidão.

Se sentando sobre a mesa, Ron tirou a calça e os calções que usava de uma única vez, jogando-os para um lado, ainda chegou a reparar que estava de meias, aquelas folgadas que ele adorava usar para dormir, e embora seu cérebro tenha registrado o fato, ele ignorou, afinal, ter os pés confortavelmente quentinhos não o atrapalharia.

Em resposta à recente nudez, Harry passou as pernas magras e torneadas com joelhos levemente ossudos em volta da cintura de Ron. Membro com membro novamente, o ânus dele muito próximo dos testículos de Ron, que sentiu uma espécie de urgência esmagadora percorrendo seu corpo. Inclinou-se sobre o outro, iniciando uma trilha de beijos começada pouco acima do ventre, mantinha o contato visual inabalável, e o sorriso de Harry deixava de ser cada vez menos inocente para ficar mais e mais safado, empolgando Ron ao extremo, que subia cada vez mais pela trilha. Quando chegou aproximadamente na altura do umbigo sentiu uma mão se embrenhando por suas mechas de cabelo ruivas. Ron adorava que mexessem em seus cabelos e naquele momento isso o excitava ainda mais.

Nos lábios ainda permanecia aquele gosto específico e característico do membro do amigo e quando uniu a sua boca com a de Harry, o beijo assumiu um gosto exótico, afrodisíaco. Corpo nu contra corpo nu, tórax liso contra tórax liso, Harry passou a acariciar a cabeça de Ron com as duas mãos, enquanto o ruivo passava a mão pelo corpo de Harry sentindo todas as suas características, indo das nádegas um pouco mais duras que a feminina aos ossinhos sobressalentes da bacia; do dorso liso e reto às costas torneadas, onde podia sentir toda a coluna dorsal e ossos das costas de forma destacada; e aquela cintura reta, pela qual podia perceber a constituição muscular dele. Harry arqueava o corpo, Ron o explorava, sentia os esparsos pêlos e isso tudo o deixava maluco.

"Harry..." conseguiu dizer em leve tom de aviso. Com a mão livre buscou o próprio membro, não agüentava mais, queria ir logo ao que supunha ser o terceiro passo. Harry pareceu pela primeira vez um pouco nervoso, pareceu por um momento ou dois que iria falar alguma coisa. Ron viu-o engolir seco ruidosamente. "Eu... se você quiser, podemos parar." disse ele sem muita convicção, queria ir até o fim, contudo, entendia melhor do que imaginava a hesitação do amigo.

Harry parecia incapaz de usar a própria voz naquele momento. Apenas negou com a cabeça, e alguma cor voltou a seu rosto.

"Apenas... apenas relaxe. Digo," acrescentou quando viu uma expressão irônica e nervosa surgir no rosto do outro "se você ficar muito contraído imagino que vá doer mais."

"Eu sei." disse Harry emburrado. Só... Deixe-me... "Preciso respirar fundo." disse ele controlando a própria respiração.

Enquanto ele se acalmava, Ron lembrou-se de ter ouvido algumas vezes que na primeira vez anal doía um bocado. Havia inclusive conseguido - de forma bastante discreta, em sua opinião, numa conversa com Hermione, descobrir um feitiço que ela disse que os bruxos deviam usar para melhorar a situação.

Ron se inclinou para o lado que acreditava que teria derrubado sua calça e procurou pela peça, encontrando-a um pouco a frente. Inclinou-se e sentiu o contato mais do que próximo com a parte interna da virilha do amigo, mordendo o lábio para não soltar um gemido, esperando que não tivesse deixado Harry ainda mais tenso. Ao pegar a calça, apalpou em busca de sua varinha, achando-a, mirou-a em seu próprio membro, sussurrando o encanto e sentindo uma fina pasta transparente e gelada cobrindo-o.

"Um feitiço lubrificante." disse ao olhar inquiridor de Harry, que apenas confirmou com a cabeça, parecia ter perdido a voz novamente.

Ron observou com um tremor a boca rosada e entreaberta do outro, o rosto corado, o corpo esguio com as pernas ainda envoltas em sua cintura, teve de engolir seco, porque aquilo era só uma brincadeira, uma forma de experimentar as coisas da vida, ele não deveria começar a admirar a beleza de Harry que a tantas meninas agradava. Não que ele fosse lindo, mas havia algo nele, alguma coisa que simplesmente...

Sentiu as pernas do amigo puxando-o, despertou de seu torpor, Harry sorria, convidava-o. Foi à vez de Ron engolir seco.

Voltou a segurar o próprio membro, e com cuidado, rezando para não machucar, foi encaixou devagar o pênis em Harry, enquanto o sentia tremer levemente a sua entrada.

Uma pergunta se formou na velocidade de uma flecha pela mente de Ron, quando ele menos esperava: _Seria essa a primeira vez de Harry?_

Bem, por mais que Ron tentasse negar o fato veementemente, Harry e sua irmã já deviam provavelmente ter dormido juntos. Afinal, ele e Mione já faziam, e conhecendo tão bem o gênio de Ginny tanto quanto o próprio Harry, não era difícil saber que nenhum deles era um casalzinho inocente e casto. Contudo, o que ele estava verdadeiramente se perguntando era se aquela era para Harry, assim como era para ele, a primeira vez com alguém do mesmo sexo.

Foi desta forma, distraído com questões perturbadoras, que Ron ouviu um gemido. Não daqueles provocativos, de prazer e extasiados que ouvira desde que esta insanidade sem precedentes tivera início. Surpreso, olhou para o amigo, viu no rosto contraído dele algo que poderia ser unicamente uma expressão de dor. Pensou em imediatamente se tirar do movimento de encaixe que dera início, porém, temeroso de piorar a situação resolveu antes perguntar:

"Harry, tudo bem, cara?"

Antes de responder, Ron o viu intensificar aquela expressão de no mínimo incômodo, e até achou ter visto uma lágrima escorrendo pelo canto do rosto do amigo. Assim que Harry abiu a boca não foi uma resposta que saiu dali, mas um gemido arfante, e suas mãos se fecharam em punho. Ele parecia estar sofrendo ao invés de ter prazer e Ron sentiu um grande tremor acompanhando de um frio nervoso percorrendo o corpo.

"Ron..." mais um gemido, o ruivo pensou em imediatamente se tirar de dentro do outro, até iniciou delicadamente o movimento. "O que você está fazendo, seu imbecil?" Por um momento ou dois, não soube o que fazer. Não ouvia aquele tom zangado e estressado do colega para consigo desde seus longínquos 17 anos. "Continue logo com essa merda, seu idiota!"

"Mas não está machucando? Você está chorando!" tentou se justificar, trazer um pouco de razão à situação. Estava realmente no limite de entrar em pânico.

"É claro que eu estou chorando, porque dói." e como que para confirmar, mais algumas lágrimas escaparam pelos cantos dos olhos dele. "Só que é milhões de vezes mais prazeroso que dolorido então, você pode, por favor, continuar antes que eu pire?" no final da frase a voz de Harry tinha claros sinais de histerismo.

"Desculpe." disse Ron corando, enquanto ainda cuidadosamente continuou a penetrar Harry, inclinando-se sobre o amigo e procurando seus lábios. Precisava dos lábios, precisava acalmar a si mesmo e tentar de alguma forma distrair Harry da dor.

E ali, entre beijos e leve carícias, sobre a mesa da cozinha, Ron foi da forma mais gentil que pôde penetrando o amigo, que ainda tinha uma expressão de dor e soltava alguns suspiros e contrações musculares aparentemente inconscientes. Quando todo dentro de Harry voltou a se mover lentamente, e o amigo parecia relaxar mais, sua expressão começava a se desanuviar. Com o mesmo cuidado Ron foi e veio alguma vezes, aproximadamente na quarta sentiu duas mãos segurando suas nádegas, impondo um ritmo mais acelerado a seus movimentos.

Após o que pareceram longos e deliciosos minutos, Ron e Harry estavam encharcados de suor, e o cheiro dos corpos molhados parecia ainda mais excitante. A cada estocada, que agora se tornaram ritmadas, Harry percorria as mãos pelo corpo de Ron, apertando, alisando, apalpando e às vezes até arranhando, porém nunca com força. Ron começou então ele próprio a explorar o corpo do outro com suas mãos e boca, até se dar conta do membro ainda ereto de Harry que ficara a meio serviço na oral e, sem pensar muito, Ron se pôs a massageá-lo, impondo com a mão o mesmo ritmo dos corpos.

A cada estocada acompanhada do movimento de mão de Ron, Harry gemia alto. Parecia tentar não gritar, por isso eram sempre gemidos entrecortados, suspirados, e mordia os lábios. Ron sentia uma vontade enorme de vê-lo gritando, de dá-lo tanto prazer que ele não conseguiria cortar o gemido no meio, por isso investiu com força e rápido, acelerando e fazendo seus corpos se chocarem ainda mais.

A mesa balançava e rangia embaixo deles, não que tivessem parado para observar, contudo, o barulho da madeira batendo contra o chão poderia acordar todos os vizinhos, além do som que ela fazia a cada estocada e a perigosa forma como parecia que iria se desconjuntar.

Ainda sem reparar em nada a sua volta além do prazer e do corpo do outro contra si, Harry não agüentou por muito tempo, chegando logo a seu ápice, transbordando na mão de Ron. Gemeu realmente alto, não conseguindo forças e muito menos vontade de segurar-se. Fez um arco com o corpo e jogou a cabeça para trás, estremecendo-se todo, como se levasse um choque.

Ron, ainda tentando ser gentil e não machucar o amigo acelerou um pouco seu movimento, evocando em si mesmo o orgasmo, para que este viesse antes que Harry sentisse o efeito do próprio passar por completo. Queria ter podido sentir aquilo junto, entretanto não fora possível e ele não queria que tudo terminasse em um incômodo para Harry.

Ainda que os gemidos e as mãos que puxavam seu corpo para uma penetração mais intensa continuassem, ele preferia não correr riscos.

Nos momentos finais, quando seu corpo todo reverberava anunciando a chegada do orgasmo, mais duas estocadas longas e ele se viu derramando o sêmen dentro de Harry, antes que pudesse ao menos pensar na possibilidade de fazer isso fora do corpo do amigo.

Nunca mais jantaria ou almoçaria naquela mesa com os mesmos olhos, não enquanto se lembrasse deste momento preciso no qual sabia que acabara de sujá-la com seu material genético.

Ao pensar nisso, enquanto se deixava cair sobre o corpo de Harry, Ron riu, e no meio do riso arfou cansado. Sentiu seu corpo contra o outro, suas respirações passando a se igualarem. Com cuidado, imaginando que permanecer dentro de Harry não seria tão confortável como era para Hermione, que suportava esse gosto pós-sexo de Ron, ele se retirou. Harry ainda soltou um leve gemido e não o deixou se afastar por completo, ou desfazer o contato de seus corpos.

E assim eles deitaram Ron com a cabeça apoiada no pescoço de Harry, enquanto sentia um carinho desajeitado de mãos quadradas pelas costas.

Aquilo fora a coisa mais insana, desmedida e imbecil que já se permitira fazer até onde se lembrava. E, ainda assim, estava extasiado e maravilhado. O errado nunca fora tão divino.

**- HPRW -****  
**

_No dia seguinte..._

"B-bo-booom dia" cumprimentou no meio de um bocejo.

"'Dia" respondeu Harry também de cabelos molhados, já preparando alguma coisa no fogão.

Ron estava corado e sem jeito quando sentava à mesa. Harry parecia igualmente sem jeito ao evitar encará-lo.

Tentando não olhar para o amigo no fogão, ele observava a superfície da mesa distraído, quando seus olhos bateram numa mancha branca e disforme sobre a madeira. Se inclinou para a frente analisando o que poderia ser, se perguntando como aquilo chegara ali se não se lembrava de ter reparado no dia anterior.

Sentiu Harry se virando na sua direção, e já estava para perguntar se o amigo saberia o que poderia ser a mancha quando se lembrou da precisa causa para ela estar ali agora de manhã. Corou tão fortemente que sentiu o rosto inteiro queimando, até as orelhas.

"Temos que limpar isso aqui" comentou em um sussurro apenas audível.

"Bem, eu já tentei, mas você sabe como meus feitiços de limpeza são ruins..." Harry voltou a atenção para o fogão.

"Hoje eu compro então uma daquelas poções de limpeza" disse Ron após um longo tempo de silêncio. Seus feitiços caseiros também não eram muito bons.

"Ok", respondeu Harry monossilábico, colocando a frigideira com bacon e ovos sobre a mesa. Ron sentiu a barriga roncando de prazer e umedeceu instintivamente os lábios. Conjurou os pratos enquanto Harry se sentava e na hora de esticar a mão para pegar a espátula, sua mão se encontrou com a do amigo.

Há alguns meses isso não seria nada de mais, e os dois ignorariam o contato, contudo, por algum motivo alheio a sua compreensão, Ron sentiu um arrepio acompanhado de uma contração pela parte de Harry, que quase retirou a mão. Porém, de alguma forma, ao invés de eles se afastarem no mínimo envergonhados, como deveria ser, seus dedos se entrelaçaram. Ron engoliu seco, e desejou que aquela sensação imediata de aconchego não passasse e nem a realidade do que faziam os alcançassem.

"Sem medo" disse Harry, seus olhos nos de Ron.

O que se seguiu foi muito rápido para ser instantaneamente processado pelos dois. Ron se lembrava de ter puxado Harry pela mão, com a intenção de beijá-lo, porque simplesmente sentira que isso era a coisa que mais queria fazer no momento, entretanto, quando puxou o amigo, não só o corpo dele veio, como Ron se sentiu puxado para o chão.

Um estrondo seco, algo melecado voando, coisas caindo sobre ele e o chão. Doía.

Ron ouviu um gemido e se assustou ao perceber que vinha dele mesmo.

"Ouch!" ouviu Harry exclamando.

Ron abriu os olhos e se deu conta vagamente do que acontecera, a mesa acabara de se desmanchar sob eles, havia bacon e ovo em sua cabeça, e a frigideira se encontrava virada ali perto, seus dedos ainda entrelaçavam com os de Harry, que parecia ter batido de cara na madeira, gema de ovo escorria da testa do amigo.

Não que tivesse planejado, foi algo espontâneo, Ron soltou uma gargalhada que preencheu o ar, e ela foi logo em seguida acompanhada, para a sua própria surpresa.

Harry e Ron se encaravam e riam, não só do estado calamitoso da cozinha, como também um do outro e da situação em si.

"Acho que essa mesa não nos agüentou mais. Quem foi que disse que sobre ela parecia uma boa idéia?" perguntou Harry ainda rindo.

"É, da próxima vez vamos tentar nos restringir a lugares mais convencionais" comentou Ron ainda risonho.

Só percebeu após longo tempo que acabara de deixar claro e explícito que os acontecimentos da noite passada não tinham a intenção de serem únicos. Fora só a primeira vez.

O convite estava feito, as chances de se arrepender eram enormes, e Ron ainda assim conseguia apenas sorrir. Afinal, eles eram jovens e estavam unicamente se divertindo e experimentando um pouco.

Seu coração batia descompassado e um calor subia pelo tórax enquanto ele deixava Harry o ajudar a se levantar e a consertar a mesa com um _Reparo._ Ainda que buscasse os olhos do amigo e o toque de sua pele, ele acreditava que era tudo uma questão física, embora o frio no seu estômago discordasse. Eles ainda tinham muitas e muitas noites para pensar no assunto; por hora, apenas o presente importava.

* * *

**N/A:** Yes, lemon. Espero não ter pego muito pesado, ou então, não ter feito tudo muito leve. Ou confuso, ou errado na medida, ou então distorcido as coisas e...

Ok, na verdade, o que eu espero mesmo é que você tenha gostado, e se puder, deixe um review, é um incentivo e tanto na investida de mais cenas calientes como essa x)

Mas o importante é que você deixe a sua opinião, não importa qual for, adorarei lê-la e eventualmente respondê-la n.n

* * *

Agradecimentos especiais a: **Cinthya Malfoy**, **Carolzita Malfoy** (Fico feliz de vê-la pelo ffnet novamente ), **Retty-Chan**, **Eyre Malfoy-Potter** (Oh, os planos para essa fic são malignos. E uma participação do Draco é beeeem cogitada :3), **Bruh M.**, **M. Sallaberry P.**, **lol** (ótimo nick XD), **Jay Takanori**, **tsuki.LTH** (virar um homem gay é uma idéia que...), **Mione Malfoy - Gabione**, **Quintessencia**, **Dehast** (fico feliz que tenha achado o botão de review XD), **Nanda W. Malfoy**, **Neko Lolita**.

Obrigaaaado a todas as reviews, e sorry por não responder uma por uma :) Prometo que faço isso no próximo capítulo toda feliz e saltitante xB


End file.
